Cartas perdidas de Runaterra
by Tutti8
Summary: En el mundo de Runaterra, los secretos están a la orden del día, y sus habitantes mantienen sus pequeñas historias olvidadas escondidas en sus cabezas. Pero, a veces, esos secretos pueden aflorar; en forma de carta, por ejemplo. Y, aunque luego las desechen rápidamente, en Runaterra lo que se escribe queda grabado para siempre.
1. Carta a mi difunta mentora

**Inauguro una sección en mi página de Fanfiction de cartas escritas por diferentes personajes del LoL. La primera va dedicada a uno de mis mejores amigos, que hoy cumple años (y siempre me está dando el tostón con que escriba cosas sobre Akali xD).**

**AVISO: Las cartas que se van a publicar aquí explicarán sucesos que NO TIENEN POR QUÉ SER LOS VERDADEROS DE LA HISTORIA DE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS. Así que puede ser que muchas de las cosas que escriba os parezcan un tanto extravagantes, ya que todo son especulaciones recogidas por los fans. Dicho esto, os dejo con la primera carta:**

* * *

Querida Madre:

Creo que nunca he pensado sobre ese peliagudo tema seriamente. Al menos, no muchas veces. Quizás ha sido porque, últimamente, he estado demasiado ocupada restableciendo el equilibrio en Jonia. Quizás Shen y Kennen han procurado distraerme para que no me concentre demasiado en ello, pero… No puedo evitarlo. No ahora; no después de que él se haya unido a la Liga de las Leyendas.

Las imágenes de mi vida, los recuerdos vividos, todo, pasan por mi mente a gran velocidad; aunque, a pesar de ello, puedo distinguir y reconocer claramente todas y cada una de ellas. La que más me atormenta es la tuya, Madre. A pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, sigues presente en cada uno de mis actos; en cada ejecución; en cada latido.

Madre, lo eras todo para mí. Mi fuente de energía, mis esperanzas, mis ilusiones, mis fracasos. Tú fuiste la que me crió y me educó. Sola, sin nadie que te ayudara; en realidad, tampoco hacía falta. Crecí en Jonia, en un Templo oculto en un gran bosque, donde las sombras reinaban. En aquel asentamiento, se practicaban unas técnicas asombrosas a la vez que peligrosas. Pero claro, yo era pequeña y no era realmente consciente de todo aquel poder.

Cuando fui creciendo, me empezaste a entrenar duro. Me levantabas cuando el sol despuntaba, me sometías a unos duros entrenamientos y empezaste a enseñarme algunas técnicas. Llegó un día en el que pensaba que te odiaba. Pero tú, que siempre sabías lo que estaba pensando, me dijiste que, algún día, entendería el por qué de todas aquellas torturas disciplinarias. Yo me callé. No quería contradecirte, ya que tenías muy mal carácter.

Un día, te vi hablando con un hombre. Era alto, fuerte y no parecía ser muy mayor –de tu edad, más o menos-, aunque recuerdo que llevaba una máscara cubriéndole la cara, así que no pude asegurar por qué edad rondaba. Había algo en él… No hubiera sabido explicarlo con precisión; algo en su manera de estar, en sus sigilosos movimientos, que me hacía querer mantener la distancia. Luego, un vago recuerdo de hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, cruzó mi mente: ya sabía quién era. Se llamaba Zed, pero todos los que vivíamos allí lo conocíamos por ser el Maestro de las Sombras. Él era el que mandaba allí, el que instruía a los jóvenes y adultos en una técnica secreta que solo los más fuertes podían dominar. Normalmente, siempre permanecía oculto en el Templo, impartiendo sus clases en una amplia sala –aunque algunas veces se le veía paseando por el lugar-. Al parecer, luego se retiraba y no volvía a aparecer hasta el día siguiente.

¿Pero qué estaría haciendo contigo, Madre? En aquellos momentos no era tan avispada como para darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido y de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, poco a poco, todo fue cobrando sentido.

Y es que siempre habías actuado de manera extraña. Al principio pensé que, simplemente, era tu carácter. Tan bella, tan fuerte y solitaria… Supuse que eras así, que esas rarezas no eran sino otra de tus características. Además, tenías una extraña afición: muchas noches, después de cenar, me acompañabas a la cama, te metías en ella conmigo, y esperabas a que yo me durmiera. Pero nunca lo hacía. Y cuando tú creías que había caído en un profundo sueño, te levantabas, despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, y te marchabas de allí. Yo siempre me preguntaba adónde te dirigías. Pero a veces deliberaba que solo salías a despejarte. Porque una mujer tan joven como tú, siendo madre, debía de estresarse con mayor facilidad.

Volvías muy tarde. Caminabas de puntillas, sigilosamente, y te colocabas a mi lado lo más sutilmente que podías. A pesar de tus esfuerzos, yo me daba cuenta. Lamentablemente, Madre, siempre pensaste que no había aprendido lo suficiente, y que tus engaños funcionaban conmigo.

Una noche, mientras observaba el techo, estirada en la cama, me asaltó una duda que hasta entonces no me había planteado: ¿quién era mi padre? No sabía absolutamente nada sobre él. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué nos había dejado solas? ¿Estaba vivo? Realmente nunca había meditado sobre ello. Y había tantos interrogantes, tantos pensamientos y tantas especulaciones dentro de mi cabeza que, al día siguiente, por la mañana, tuve que preguntártelo.

No obtuve respuesta. Preferiste callar y salir de casa para empezar la rutina habitual de entrenamiento. Yo te seguí, Madre, porque era mi deber y te respetaba más que a nadie. Pero, en aquellos momentos, me sentí mal. Quería saber quién era aquel hombre que me había engendrado. ¿Tan difícil era decírmelo? No lo comprendía, pero tuve que tragarme mi curiosidad y aceptar que había cosas en la vida que, tal vez, era mejor no saber.

A partir de entonces, me di cuenta de que tus salidas eran más y más frecuentes, y de que el Maestro de las Sombras charlaba contigo demasiadas veces. Me di cuenta de que, cuando pasaba cerca de vosotros disimuladamente, los dos me observabais, silenciosos. Tú, con un rostro lleno de seriedad, y algo más que parecía angustia o preocupación. El Maestro tenía la cara completamente tapada, pero yo percibía que me miraba con intensidad.

No supe el por qué de todos esos sucesos extraños hasta el día en el cual el Maestro decidió atacar la orden de Kinkou. Ese día, Madre, fuiste asesinada brutalmente. Tu opinión sobre lo que el Maestro pretendía hacer junto a sus estudiantes fue clara y concisa: ni tú ni yo ayudaríamos en aquella aventura. Al Maestro aquello no le gustó. Y lo pagó con tu vida.

Por la noche, cuando yo me encontraba fuera, el Maestro fue a casa y te propinó una cuchillada mortal. Llegué a tiempo para presenciar tu último aliento. Aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, ya que tus últimas palabras fueron como un chorro de agua congelada en mi cabeza. Cuando susurraste esa revelación, me quedé totalmente callada. Muy en el fondo, en mi subconsciente, ya lo sabía. Los escapes por la noche, las conversaciones que tenías con él, tu apodo –el Puño de la Sombra-, el hecho de que se rumoreaba que tú eras su favorita, tu silencio al preguntarte quién era mi padre…

Él me había dado la vida. Pero, a cambio, me había quitado a la única persona por la que sentía aprecio. Madre, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo sentir algo por él? ¿Qué extraño amor pudiste tener con alguien que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dejarte vivir?

Yo debía de convertirme en el nuevo Puño de la Sombra. ¿Significaba eso que tendría que ser la mano derecha de ese hombre? ¿Me había perdonado la vida o acabaría conmigo después de su incursión en Kinkou? Madre, debo decirte que en aquellos momentos no supe qué hacer. Pero pensé en ti, y actué conforme a tu lema: «hacemos lo que debe hacerse».

Cogí la máscara que habías estado fabricando durante ese tiempo para mí, y que sostenían tus manos, ahora inertes. Me la coloqué con cuidado, preparé un rápido equipaje y abandoné el lugar. Abandoné tu cuerpo, pero yo sé que lo hubieras entendido. Sabía dónde se situaba la Orden de los Kinkou. No iba a olvidar todo lo que había aprendido de ti. Pero asimilaría otras formas de luchar, otras técnicas, que me servirían para hacerme más y más fuerte.

Madre, esa noche, juré que me vengaría de él; que me vengaría por haberte matado. Y, aunque la sangre que corre por mis venas es la misma que la suya, aunque gracias a él estoy viva, no me va a temblar la mano a la hora de degollarle.

Cueste lo que cueste, acabaré con su vida.

Firmado:

El Puño de la Sombra

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	2. Carta a mi álter ego

**Segunda carta, esta vez algo más... ¿cómica? No lo sé ni yo XD Ha quedado bastante corta porque la presenté a un concurso y el límite de palabras eran 1000. Pero bueno, creo que ha quedado bastante bien y, como decía Quevedo: «Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno».**

* * *

Adorado Draven:

A veces me sorprendo de lo perfecto que puedes llegar a ser. Después de tu asombrosa actuación, no puedo sino escribirte esta carta, con el fin de que descubras lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Mi hermano piensa que estoy loco; según él, soy un crío. Dice que es absurdo que te tenga tanta estima. Pero es que, mírate: si fueras inmortal, serías un Dios.

Ah… ha sido increíble. Primero, el júbilo del público: « ¡Draven, Draven, Draven!». Todos bramaban, ansiosos por tu estelar llegada, ansiosos por ver ese sorprendente espectáculo que les tenías preparado. Cuando apareciste, las personas se levantaron y aplaudieron con muchísima fuerza. Estaban radiantes con solo verte. Tu presencia llenó el lugar de gloria y prestigio. Sonreíste pícaramente; solo como tú sabes hacerlo. Te paseaste por el grande escenario, levantando tus fuertes y musculosos brazos, haciendo alarde de toda tu belleza y esplendor. Tu rostro expresaba: «soy el mejor». Y lo más genial de todo es que nadie puede negártelo. Si lo hiciera, acabaría olvidado bajo dos o tres metros de tierra árida.

Qué cara más horrible tenía el pobre condenado que iba a morir bajo el yugo de tus preciosas hachas. Y qué expresión la tuya; lo miraste con crueldad y echaste una sonora carcajada, una risa que gritaba a los cuatro vientos: « ¿Oyes eso? Es la muerte que llama». Diste unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de él; lo observaste, lo analizaste al detalle. Pudiste apreciar sus puntos fuertes, sus puntos débiles, aquello que podías aprovechar para hacer de su muerte un espectáculo sin igual. Te acercaste más y percibiste su miedo. Ese miedo irrefrenable que a todos los sentenciados les surge cuando saben que van a morir. Ese miedo que brota por todos los poros de sus mugrientas pieles.

Cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara asustada de aquel asqueroso traidor, la risa aflora de mi boca y llena mi habitación con lo que parece música celestial. Pero bueno, sigamos repasando tu notoria ejecución. Cogiste las hachas (tus «pequeñas asesinas», como te gusta llamarlas), las hiciste girar velozmente y mostraste tus excelentes dotes al público. Tiraste una de ellas en dirección al convicto, cortando las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Sí… El espectáculo acababa de empezar y no ibas a dar el golpe de gracia tan pronto. El hombre, iluso y con unas ganas terribles de salir de allí, se levantó rápidamente, miró hacia todas las direcciones, descubrió una puerta por la que podía salir, y empezó a correr. Pero claro, tú, inteligente y despiadado, lo habías liberado intencionadamente.

Lo demás sucedió según lo planeado. Lo perseguiste, lanzando las hachas calculadoramente para que solo le hicieran rasguños, para que se confiara y pensara que tenía una oportunidad. Cuanto más se acercaba a la salida, más débiles eran los roces, y más parecías fallar. Pero aquello era parte del espectáculo. Cuando al hombre solo le quedaban diez metros para llegar a su ansiada libertad, tiraste el hacha de tu mano derecha con fuerza, cortándole limpiamente la pierna izquierda. El hombre cayó y se arrastró como un triste y repugnante gusano. Al parecer, no quería rendirse. Si lograba traspasar la salida, sería libre. Pero tú no se lo ibas a permitir. Le arrojaste otra hacha, que le mutiló el brazo derecho. Y cuando notaste que ya era el momento, cuando percibiste que el público estaba en el clímax, que se encontraba extasiado por tu función, libraste el último golpe, clavándole las dos hachas en la nuca, terminando con su patética vida y su ilusoria esperanza.

Ah… ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? Te lo pregunto cada mañana, cuando me sonríes desde el otro lado del espejo, pero nunca encuentro la respuesta. ¿Será por tu belleza, por tu atractivo cuerpo? ¿Será por tu seductora personalidad? ¿Será por tu increíble dominio? ¿Te hiciste perfecto o naciste ya así? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta… Yo solo sé que sin ti no sería nada, que tu belleza, tu encanto, tu gracia y, en definitiva, tu absoluta perfección, hacen que esté satisfecho de ser tú.

Y es que Draven lo hace todo… Con estilo.

Firmado:

El Ejecutor Glorioso

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
